Shadow Ai
by Slytherinette and Kat
Summary: REBD/CG,BEWD/DM,R/B/M/M,Y/Y and the pairings are changing faster then we can write.When the Shadow land is under acttack,the Shadow monsters need help from the human world but the humans have many problems of their own. *CHPT 6:DM goes to the mortal realm
1.

This is Kat's and I side project, here for the group to be the first to see. Also, consider joining our Shadow Realm RP group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ShadowRealmRP/ .  
  
Title: Shadow Ai  
  
By: Slytherinette and Kat  
  
Emails: Gotenegie@yahoo.com, meow_meow0209@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Well, we are writing it so, NC17  
  
Couples: Red Eyes Black Dragon/Celtic Guardian, Blue Eyes White Dragon/Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl/Mystical Elf, hints of DM/CG  
  
Summery: Let me think of a good one. Based in the Shadow land, the part of the Shadow realm that the monsters were exiled to. Story revolves around REBD and the CG and getting them together, with the usual twist and turns that me and Kat like to throw in. If you enjoy reading us on the Time in The Past RP http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TimeInThePast/ group then you'll like this.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Written in Role Play style with Slytherinette playing mostly The Red eyes, Blue eyes, and the Metal Dragon along with various others. Kat plays mainly the CH and DM as well as several others. YAOI and hints of YURI as well as some HET, but mostly YAOI. It was betaed by Me and Microsoft Works, so it most likely has a lot of errors. I'm sure you can live through them though.  
  
If I think of anything else I'll change it and add in in the next part.  
  
Oh, and we don't own them.. though I do have these cool figures.. and Kat has some cards... maybe we do, in that case. Anyways, we don't own the RIGHTS to them. Besides, what the hell does it matter? We ain't getting paid to pollute the minds of Yu-gi-oh! fans everywhere. We do that for free! ^-^  
  
Cadeyrn, the Celtic Guardian, sighed as he watched his closest friend, Darsh, the Dark Magician, leave to go on, yet another, rendezvous with his lover, Kenji, the great Blue Eyes White dragon. He shook his head; it was almost too sweet. But, maybe he was just jealous. He sighed and sat underneath a tree to look up into the darkness. In the other realm there would be stars or even a sun but here there was none of that. Just a vastness of dark shadows that surrounded the land that the monsters that lived here called home.  
  
Cadeyrn smiled a bit. He was one of the few who was happy with the quiet solitude that was their banishment. He closed his eyes trying not to think back. He didn't like to be reminded of the times in Egypt, or the Shadow Games, or the battles that had gotten so out of hand that everyone was sealed away.  
  
He just wanted to think about the peace that he at least now enjoy, well most of the time anyway.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who is just sitting out in the open without his bodyguard." Came a teasing voice from a near by tree.  
  
Cadeyrn jumped up, spinning around realizing that this was going to be one of those times that his peace was shattered. He met a pair of red eyes and he took a step back. Darsh was gone, by now out of yelling distance, and Cadeyrn knew he wasn't fast enough to out run the Red Eyes Black Dragon in a race, so he knew he would have to endure.  
  
"Shadow." He said politely.  
  
The large dragon stood at his full height, towering over the Celt. "What brings to this area of our little prison," Shadow said before lowering himself to rest on his shorter front arms to practically slither over to Cadeyrn as he would his prey. "You're awfully close to the mountain range..." His tongue flicked out to lick at his lips, "Almost as if you wanted something bad to happen."  
  
"I... No... Darsh and I were talking. He's on his way to see Kenji." he said trying to explain his presence and why he was so close to the mountain that the dragons lived on. He said as he took another step back so that he wasn't so close to the jaws of the Red Eyes. "I was actually on my way back to my place... so... ummm... later."  
  
He then turned to go praying it would work but knowing that it wouldn't.  
  
But an arm around his waist stopped him . "No.... I think I'd like you to stick around... for lunch maybe?" Was said as fire hot breath on his ear  
  
Cadeyrn froze then turned his head to look at the figure behind him then just stared in awe, confusion for a while, then finally realization.  
  
"S-Shadow?" He asked still not fully convinced that the person behind him was the dragon that he was about to flee from. He starred into Shadow's red eyes but now they were in the face of a human form, he had long spiky hair (*Think Bakura-kun*), black that caused his pail white face to almost glow translucent in what little light there was.  
  
Shadow flapped his wings with a loud whoosh before they settled, folded on his back. He smiled, showing a set of pearly white teeth, most likely sharp enough to easily bite into skin. "Why, how did you guess?"  
  
Cadeyrn blinked then turned away.  
  
"Can you let me go now? Or at least get on to your normal set of taunts so that I can go along with my day?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Maybe I wanna do more then taunt." He said, his voice still teasing as he pulled back, a lazy hand stroking the guardian's long blond hair. "Maybe I wanna play.. Though I've always been taught not to play with my food." He smirked and moved to stand in front of him, his red eyes sparkling.  
  
"Shadow." He said in a sighing voice. "I am neither a toy nor food. I am going now. Good day."  
  
He went around Shadow then after several calm steps towards the direction of where his place was and then with a deep breath he bolted. He knew he had little chance of out running him but maybe being in a human form would make Shadow at less of an advantage.  
  
The dragon rolled his eyes and flapped his wings a few times, sailing threw the air before he swooped down and grabbed the guardian by the waist only to fly higher and higher.  
  
Cadeyrn starred down that the ground his eyes wide with terror as it got farther and farther away.  
  
"Damn you Shadow! Let me go!" He cried.  
  
"As you wish." He said and promptly did so, allowing the gravity to take it's course.  
  
Cadeyrn felt himself falling and no sound escaped him as he found the sensation all too familiar. This had happened before, so long ago. It was the reason that he had such a fear of heights. He had fallen to his death in a Shadow Game. Tears escaped his eyes as he fell waiting for the pain that would come when his body met the ground.  
  
But he never felt it as arms easily caught him and the only thing that met the ground was his feet as he was sat on them.  
  
Cadeyrn sank down to his knees his hand covering his mouth as he fought against the urge to be sick, that was just what he needed, for Shadow to not only see him as so weak that he cried but see him throw up as well.  
  
"Are you..? Through... With me yet?" He asked quietly not looking up at him.  
  
The dragon snarled his lips and crossed his arms. "Pathetic. I didn't even know why your Master wastes his time on you. The only thing you are good for is offerings."  
  
"Yugi has a kind heart, besides he only keep me around because I was a gift from his grandfather." He said in agreement.  
  
"Why don't you go threw retraining or something. It would significantly improve your attack or your defense."  
  
"I don't like fighting. I'm not a bloodthirsty warmonger like you and your brothers." He said as he pushed unsteadily to his feet.  
  
"I am nothing like my brothers!" Shadow suddenly spit out, pushing Cadeyrn back to the ground.  
  
Cadeyrn hit the ground hard then pushed into a sitting position.  
  
"You're right. Neither Kenji nor Saniiro go throwing their weight round and taunting people!"  
  
"Yep! All they have to do is stand there and let others crawl around in their shadows!"  
  
He looked away. It hadn't been his intent to make Shadow angry. He was hard enough to be around when he was in a good mood. Cadeyrn pushed to his feet.  
  
"Well then maybe you should think on how to make yourself stronger and leave me alone." "Fine." He said shrugging. "Do what ever you want. You're starting to annoy me." He said, a half pout, half scowl firmly in place as he spun around to stalk off.  
  
Cadeyrn sighed in relief at finding himself still alive and he started off in the other direction. 'Huh. I've never seen a dragon pout before.' He thought to himself.  
  
Shadow plopped himself on a near by rock, ignoring everything. "I didn't ask to be albino boy and metal head's brother. I didn't ask or them as brothers..." he mumbled to himself, the scowl and pout dropping to a full blown sad frown.  
  
Cadeyrn was a ways away when he turned to look at Shadow once more then he tilted his head. Shadow didn't seem to be himself today his threats and taunts were the same but they didn't have their normal gusto.  
  
'I wonder why? He is his master's most powerful card,' He thought then frowned. 'No, Jou also owns Saniiro, The Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, and Saniiro is for sure stronger then his weaker, younger brother, Shadow,'  
  
Cadeyrn ignored the voice in the back of his head screaming to run away while he could and walked over to where Shadow was sitting and put a hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you...Ok?"  
  
Shadow looked at him like he was crazy then pulled his shoulder away, his wings flapped once in annoyance before folding back. He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked away. "I'll be better when you go away."  
  
He flinched a bit.  
  
"If you're sure...?"  
  
The truth was, Shadow didn't want him to, but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't like being alone, as he always was. His brothers always had better things to do which left him without anyone. He didn't want to talk, just have someone there.  
  
Cadeyrn wandered over to the tree and then leaned against it as he regarded the dragon for a long time. It was odd to see Shadow upset and him not throwing out remarks at every opportunity, it kind of worried him. He sighed.  
  
'How could I help? I am weak and unneeded. He would no doubt rather someone like Darsh or Darsh's friend Dante, The Magician of Black Chaos. Yeah. Someone powerful would appeal more to Shadow.' He thought.  
  
"Is there a reason your still here, Cadeyrn?" Shadow said softly, turning to look at the other curiously.  
  
"I'm worried about you." he said as he looked over at him.  
  
Shadows pouted again. "Why?" He said apprehensively. If one of his brothers had set this up.... "I don't know you just don't seem yourself is all."  
  
"Well, I am myself, thankyouverymuch, nothing has changed." He said, his tone clipped.  
  
"Really? Ok, well I guess I will be leaving then before you make comments about my hair or something." He said as he pushed away from the tree. "I was just trying to be nice but by Ra you cant have a conversation with a dragon without them biting your head off!"  
  
"I like your hair..." Shadow grumbled, "but one could mistake you for the mystical elf instead of a warrior."  
  
Cadeyrn smiled.  
  
"Yeah. That sounds more like you." He said then headed towards home.  
  
"Wait!" Shadow suddenly yelled out uncertainly, not really wanting him to leave.  
  
Cadeyrn turned.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shadow had opened his mouth to tell him that he didn't want him to leave but his dragon pride stopped the words firmly.  
  
"The Twin Headed Fire Dragon is around, and the game we normally feed on is leaving the mountains so he's wandering around hungry.... and since he has two stomach he would probably think your dinner.. so.. I'd better escort you back to your place..." He said in a rush then walked a head of him to lead the way.  
  
Cadeyrn looked about franticly for a moment. Twin Headed Fire Dragon? Here? He felt terror run through him, as if he could still feel the clawed hand like appendage around his waist. Of all the Duel Monsters in this place that was the one that he was the most of afraid of. He was also the one that gave him his fear of heights and fighting.  
  
Cadeyrn ran to catch up with Shadow so fast he nearly ran into him.  
  
"Excuse me." Shadow snapped looking back annoyed before turning back to his path. "It would be easier if I flew. We'd get there in half the time."  
  
"No!" He cried shaking his head.  
  
The dragon rolled his eyes. "Then we walk." He said and lapsed into silence.  
  
Cadeyrn followed behind quietly.  
  
'I'm so weak! Its no wonder he picks on me and why Darsh has to always save me! There are so few Duel Monsters I can stand against.' He said to himself in an angry hateful voice. 'I'm afraid of everything! Be it fights, heights, or dragons!'  
  
Shadow sighed in annoyance, though he was honestly enjoying having Cadeyrn walking next to him. Maybe he was too harsh on him...... maybe not.  
  
"I can see my house. I will be fine on my own now." He said quietly.  
  
Shadow sighed, little disappointed, but nodded. Without another word he turned and walked away, not even glancing back at the Celt.  
  
Cadeyrn watched as Shadow walked away and he felt a bit of relief flow through is veins as he headed into his house. He would stay inside for the rest of the day, or at least until Darsh came come. He decided.  
  
Shadow froze in his footsteps, his natural instincts kicking in and screaming at him. Without hesitation he flapped his wings and with in a second was in dragon form. He crouched low in the trees and looked around to see if Cadeyrn was okay. He was, but, from the large figure that stood near by, he wouldn't be for long.  
  
Borgh and Bornah, the Twin headed Fire Dragon, had spotted their prey. Shadow let out a roar to warn the Celt before he blasted a black energy ball at the twins.  
  
Borgh let out a roar and he flew up into the air dodging the blast and sent two fire gusts back at the Red Eyes that had attacked him. His two sets of eyes narrowed as he saw him.  
  
"Shadow..." One head started.  
  
"...shouldn't you be licking your brothers' boots!" The other finished.  
  
Shadow roared in anger, "Shouldn't you pathetic creatures pick on someone your own size?" Even though he knew it was a pointless statement. The dragon was twice the size he was, but it didn't matter. Shadow had a good 200 attack points on them.  
  
"This from the dragon..."  
  
"...Who will attack anything that he is bigger than."  
  
"Or perhaps your taunting of Cadeyrn..."  
  
"...is really just you flirting?"  
  
Shadow let out a loud war screech. "Get lost, twiddle de and twiddle dumb! Go back to the mountains where you belong."  
  
"We will return home..."  
  
"...After we visit our favorite toy."  
  
"Do you hear that Borgh?"  
  
"What's that Bornah?"  
  
"I think Kenji is calling the bitch back."  
  
Both laughed.  
  
Again there was a loud battle cry and Shadow saw red as he flew forward, his teeth sinking deeply into Borgh's neck and he tossed him to the ground.  
  
The twin head lashed out with the clawed hand on his tail tearing into Shadow's chest as he fell to the ground.  
  
Cadeyrn stood frozen in the doorway to his house watching the dragon's fight in awe, fear, and then concern as the Twins attacked Shadow.  
  
-  
  
Kenji shot strait up in bed and looked around. He had heard something horribly familiar..... He narrowed his crystal blue eyes, his sensitive ears listening carefully.  
  
Darsh opened a groggy eye to look over at Kenji then he sat up.  
  
"What is it lover?" He asked as he moved to try and draw Kenji over for a kiss.  
  
The blue eyes white dragon in human form shook his head and held up his hand. He was quite fort another moment before he heard it again.  
  
His eyes widened at the tell tale sound of a battle cry and it only took his one guess to figure out that it was his boisterous little brother.  
  
"Shadow.." He his and threw off the covers to pull on his clothes.  
  
"Kenji! What's going on!" Darsh asked as he pulled his robes on so that he could go with him.  
  
He just shook his head, his long unruly spiky hair flying all over. "Shadow." Was all he could growl. Needless to say he was very, very angry. What ever Shadow was doing, he had better have a damn good reason for it, but he doubted he would. After this was Shadow we're talking about.  
  
-  
  
Saniiro heard the cry not long after Kenji did and looked towards the plains reign. He tightened his jaw and the huge dragon took flight, his large metal-coated wings lifting him easily. No mater what was causing Shadow to have a battle now he had a feeling that Kenji was going to beat the living shit out of the boy... and he had every intention of helping.  
  
-  
  
Shadow screeched in pain but lashed out, pushing his hind legs against the other dragon pushing him away, quickly rolling over to get back to his feet. He shot another blast of fire at him, this time hitting him in the side, sending the other dragon 50 yards away, destroying the landscape as he went.  
  
The Twin head landed hard and decided that challenging Shadow may have been a bad idea. They turned and then got up to their feet and bowed their heads in defeat and knew that Shadow would of course get all cocky, giving them time to pray fro strength from the Dragon's Treasure.  
  
"Get lost," shadow roared at them, panting heavily, "and go back to the other side of the mountains you pathetic creature. For two head you sure as hell are stupid!"  
  
They bowed again as they head passed him towards the mountain then just as they got into his blind spot they felt a surge of extra power and then turned to strike.  
  
"Shadow!" Cadeyrn screamed as the two heads clamped down on the red eye's throat and the claw on his tail stabbed into his side.  
  
Shadow let out a roar of pure agony as his body automatically struggled despite the pain but it was useless. He just could summon that last little but of power he need to over come the twins. He could feel his blood dripping to the ground, singeing the grass and burning it back from it's heat. Shadow felt his red eyes go heavy and they started to slip closed, his body going limp in the other dragon's grip.  
  
They tossed him aside laughing his blood dripping from their mouth and after Shadow hit the ground Cadeyrn ran over to him and knelt down to touch his face gently.  
  
"S-Shadow?"  
  
Shadow heard his name and felt the hand of his skin and he opened his eye looking at the Celt. "Cadeyrn.." his whispered the best he could. He tried to leave his eye opened so he could look at him but it was growing more and more difficult by the moment. "Are you Okay," he asked hoarsely.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm fine...but why?" He asked then let out a gasp of fear as he saw the Twin head starting walking towards them.  
  
"I had to.. I wanted to..." was the only answer Shadow could get out before the pain became too much. He closed his eyes and let out a long loud cry that echoed off mountains.  
  
Cadeyrn watched as the Twin Head inhaled preparing to strike Shadow down who was now too weak to doge the blast of their twin fire and clawed tail. He pushed to his feet a bit of his former self-showing through as he dove between The Twin Head and Shadow.  
  
"Please! You cant! I won't let you hurt Shadow!" He yelled tears burning his eyes.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud roar, louder and deeper then Shadows followed by a similar one as Kenji and Saniiro circled high above the scene, fully prepared to attack. Darsh landed silently next to the fallen dragon, careful to avoid the fiery blood.  
  
"D-Darsh! Please help him!" Cadeyrn cried as Darsh walked over next to him. He looked up at Twin Head and then his eyes narrowed. This was a battle that would need to be left to Kenji and Saniiro, some how Twin Head had called on the power of the Dragon's Treasure and was equal in strength to him now.  
  
Twin Head glared at Darsh seeing him as just another barrier between him and his prey and lashed out at him with the claw on his tail. Darsh bounced back wards to avoid it. As he landed behind Shadow a thin line of blood appeared on his cheek.  
  
Kenji roared, angry at the attack on his love, was the first to dive, a white lightning blast hit the twins in the chest, Saniiro, who knew his brother would kill the fire dragon if he didn't step in. He sent a weak blast at the twin head before he landed, glaring at him. "Leave," he roared. "Go back to your cave!"  
  
Kenji roared at his brother. "No! He almost killed our brother and attacked Darsh! The basterd deserves to die!"  
  
Saniiro growled low, his face coming with in inches of the white dragon. "No. If we finish this now, Shadow will have nothing to do with us. He will claim that we just finished his battle." he gave a snort and hot smoke face out of his nose. "Let it be.. for now. If Shadow doesn't make it I'll be the first to rip off a head, but if he does..."  
  
Kenji looked at his brother as if he really hated the Idea.  
  
"Look," Saniiro said roughly. "you're not the one he hates the most."  
  
Kenji looked at Darsh and then to the bleeding Shadow. His eyes twitched but he nodded.  
  
"Leave Borgh and Bornah before we change our minds!"  
  
The Twins fled immediately, knowing well that they would be out matched buy the two brothers. Cadeyrn started to sink to his knees but Darsh caught him around is waist.  
  
"Cadeyrn! What happened! Are you alright?"  
  
The Celt clung to his friend and bodyguard trying to tell him that he was fine but failing miserable.  
  
"My fault... all my fault..." He kept murmuring into Darsh's violet hair.  
  
Saniiro and Kenji quickly turned to human forms and ran over to them. Saniiro, put his hand on the unconscious dragon's face to try and get his brother to open his eyes but to no avail.  
  
"What happened," Kenji, asked, his voice hard as ever.  
  
"They came for me again. Shadow... he stopped them... I'm sorry I don't know why he did it..."  
  
Kenji nodded and joined his brothers. A foggy red eye opened and another pain roar came from the fallen dragon.  
  
"Shadow," Kenji said softly. "We need you to turn to human form."  
  
A sort of whimper came from Shadow before his body shrank, leaving a beat up human form.  
  
Cadeyrn saw the wounds and hid his face in Darsh's robes his body shaking all over from the site. Darsh stoked his back and looked over at Kenji.  
  
"Will he be ok?" He asked quietly.  
  
Kenji didn't answer, to afraid to because honestly didn't think so. "Maybe if we can get him to the mountains." He said as he watched Saniiro pick up the wounded boy. He barely looked 18 years old, but the truth was he was several millennia old.  
  
He sighed and he and his brother took flight to take the injured to his cave. He could only hope his brother would be okay.  
  
-  
  
Darsh looked at his friend who was curled up in his lap the only thing covering him was a light blanket and his heavy blond hair, which he was currently petting gently. He had broken down when the brothers had taken Shadow saying that it was all his fault that it had happened then curled up into a sobbing ball. Darsh had to carry him inside and... care for him.  
  
'Kenji. Would you understand? And would you still love me?' He thought as he watched as Cadeyrn slept deeply as if he was in another world far away from his pain and fear. Darsh shook his head. He loved Kenji with all of his heart but he had made a promise to his first master after the end of the Shadow Games that he would take care of Cadeyrn. He would always do so no matter what he had to sacrifice to do so.  
  
Cadeyrn was weak, but that wasn't the reason, it was because his mind was so fragile. He had so many hundreds of years to try to get passed what had happened in those finally bloody days but instead he had chosen to try to hid away from everything and everyone. Many of his old friends didn't even recognize him never mind still associate with him, not anymore.  
  
'There is only me.' He smiled as Cadeyrn made a sighing sound in his sleep. 'He needs someone of his own to love and care for. Hmmmm. Care for huh? I wonder if Kenji would bring his brother here to recover? Cadeyrn is so gentle with all things that are hurt or weak. He would take good care of Shadow.'  
  
Cadeyrn opened sleepy eyes to look up at Darsh. Then he sat up and Darsh gathered his close for a sweet kiss.  
  
"Did I... Freak out again?" He asked quietly.  
  
It was the only time that he woke up with Darsh was is his fear had so taken over that he had to forced out of it. Cadeyrn's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... to endanger things between you and Kenji... I know that you love him!"  
  
"Shhhhh. I love you too. I will always be here to take care of you, you should know that." He said as he wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.  
  
'Kenji will either understand or... or I will have to move on. There are others that desire me...' he thought but despite that fact he knew that he would never feel for another as he did for Kenji.  
  
"Don't worry at all about me or my relationships ok? Get dressed. We are gonna go see how Shadow is doing, after all its kinda your fault that he is injured."  
  
Cadeyrn got up to his feet and got dressed.  
  
------------  
  
We would enjoy feed back. In fact, we would REALLY like feedback! 


	2. 

This is Kat's and I side project, here for the group to be the first to see. Also, consider joining our Shadow Realm RP group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ShadowRealmRP/ .  
  
Title: Shadow Ai  
  
By: Slytherinette and Kat  
  
Emails: Gotenegie@yahoo.com, meow_meow0209@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Well, we are writing it so, NC17  
  
Couples: Red Eyes Black Dragon/Celtic Guardian, Blue Eyes White Dragon/Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl/Mystical Elf, hints of DM/CG  
  
Summery: Let me think of a good one. Based in the Shadow land, the part of the Shadow realm that the monsters were exiled to. Story revolves around REBD and the CG and getting them together, with the usual twist and turns that me and Kat like to throw in. If you enjoy reading us on the Time in The Past RP http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TimeInThePast/ group then you'll like this.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Written in Role Play style with Slytherinette playing mostly The Red eyes, Blue eyes, and the Metal Dragon along with various others. Kat plays mainly the CH and DM as well as several others. YAOI and hints of YURI as well as some HET, but mostly YAOI. It was betaed by Me and Microsoft Works, so it most likely has a lot of errors. I'm sure you can live through them though.  
  
-  
  
Kenji watched as Dayla, the Mystical Elf, chanted softly, almost musically. He glanced over at her partner, Zoey, who was , for the first time in her life, calm. The Dark Magician Girl watched Dayla with wide attentive eyes.  
  
When the soft chanting stopped he looked back to her. "Will he be okay?" He asked worried.  
  
"He was hurt, but not to badly," she said, her voice soft, "The other was barely stronger then he was. Shadow must have been thinking on something other then the battle or he would have thought to pray to you Dragon's Treasure as well." She said as she touched the boy's cheek then turned her head to the door feeling two new aura. "Ahhhh. Darsh, Cadeyrn. What brings you to the mountains?"  
  
Darsh walked forward and gave his little sister Zoey a small hug then looked At Dayla.  
  
"We came to see how Shadow was doing now that Cadeyrn is feeling more like himself."  
  
Zoey hugged her brother back, and thanked Ra that he hadn't the mind to think about scolding her for missing her studies.. for the past week.  
  
"Saniiro is out brooding," Kenji said from his vigil at Shadow's side. "I think he is rethinking the killing him, thing." he sighed and stood up before walking over to slam his fist into the cave wall. "Damn it!"  
  
"It's best if Shadow is allowed to fight him again, after all it is his battle. Saniiro should understand this." Darsh said then watched Cadeyrn who was looking at Kenji with guilt filled eyes. "Maybe you should asked Dayla if there is anything that you can do instead of just standing around."  
  
Cadeyrn blushed then turned to the Mystic Elf.  
  
Kenji shook his head. "He is going to be royally pissed if he wakes up here, and no one has the slightest clue as to where his cave is." he shook his bowed head. "We haven't even had a conversation with him an 4 months." He closed his eyes. He felt like killing something.  
  
Cadeyrn lifted an eyebrow, everyone knew things were tense between the brothers but to not speak with each other for so long?  
  
"If you think it would make him happier you can move him to my place until he wakes up and can go to his own cave." Cadeyrn found himself saying.  
  
Blue eyes looked up to his lover's green ones in question before he looked to the Celt's. He was about to say no before Zoey piped up.  
  
"That would be a great idea," She said, her voice ever perky and in a rush, "That would be close enough to the forest so that Dayla could visit if an emergency came up."  
  
Kenji sighed and was about to site for them to leave him here, after all a dragon was stronger in the mountains, but glanced over at the sleeping Shadow. He sighed again, running his hand threw his white mane and nodded.  
  
Cadeyrn smiled.  
  
"Ok well anytime he can be moved he can come to my place. If I go home now I will have it neatened up and the bed prepared for him" He said just wanting to leave and not be in the same place as both Darsh and Kenji.  
  
Kenji nodded and looked back to Darsh, nodding his head for him to follow him. He turned and moved easily down a narrow passage way before he reached another room with a fire blazing in a hole in the cave wall.  
  
"So, what's going on with Cadeyrn and Shadow?"  
  
"That's what I am trying to figure out, last I knew your brother hated him and now he risks his life to save him" Darsh said as followed his lover.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't like it." Kenji said harshly.  
  
"Oh?" He asked waiting fir the rant to begin. "Why is that?"  
  
"Shadow is a child. He is immature and irresponsible. He's a, what's the nice word, a free sprit. Actually he is just callus and rude. He doesn't care what anyone thinks and he doesn't like interaction with anyone. Sure, dragons are loaners, but he is the cherry on top." Kenji crossed his arms, "Besides, there are certain factors in being a dragon's significant other that Shadow wouldn't be able to control. He would loss his temper before he could stop and think and we have bad tempers anyways and again, he is the worse!"  
  
"I see."  
  
'There is no chance then that he will understand what I have to do at time to help Cadeyrn. He will end up hating me at best and killing me at the worst. Kenji, love. I'm so sorry.'  
  
"Then maybe it is best if I simply take Cadeyrn home and Shadow stays here so nothing happens between them, ne?"  
  
"No. Shadow hates us enough, and will for saving him. He'll be, to say the least, mad that we 'took care of him'. It's best if he goes." he turned back to the love of his life, a defeated look on his face. A dragon's pride was over whelming and it took a lot of trust for him to let anyone see him this way. "I just don't know what to do," he admitted. "Shadow.. is..." he snarled, "...Shadow. I just don't know what to do with him."  
  
Darsh felt his heart breaking. Kenji trusted him so much. But it would soon all be over.  
  
"I'll have Cadeyrn take care of him, then we will think of what we should do from there." He said then headed for the hall so that he could go to Cadeyrn.  
  
Kenji stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him to him in a hug. "I love you, Darsh. You know that, right?"  
  
Darsh didn't hug him back instead he stood in the dragon's embrace and tears fell from his eyes. "I... love you too... I always have... and always will..."  
  
Kenji, sensing something wrong with his lover, pulled back to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, a hand running threw the violet hair.  
  
Darsh starred at him for a long moment then he pulled away.  
  
"I love you. I want you to remember that, no matter what happens." He said then turned once again to leave the room, he didn't want to face this yet. Didn't want it to end already. If only he could have a few more hours, or even a few more minutes.  
  
Kenji blinked troubled, before he followed his love back to the bed room where shadow slept.  
  
-  
  
It wasn't long before they had successfully moved the injured dragon to Cadeyrn's small, but quaint, home. Kenji sighed at he lay his younger brother down on the bed. He literally had went over a long list of what Shadow did, normal dragon isocracies, the overly large appetite, only raw meat, cooked meat is only good for a fire dragons. He looked over to the warrior. "And I swear, if he cause you any trouble, hit him over the head with a frying pan," he said seriously.  
  
Cadeyrn nodded though he doubt that he would actually be able to do it without Shadow eating him later.  
  
"I will take good care of him."  
  
Kenji nodded, "I'd better go and check on my brother. he's most likely terrorizing some poor wood elf." He shook his head and turned to leave, Darsh having already left a while ago, citing he had something to go do.  
  
Cadeyrn went about arranging things. He had the herbs that Dayla had left for him to give to Shadow, there was water, in case he was thirsty and several other things that were well within reach in case they were needed.  
  
Cadeyrn sat on a stool off to the side of the bed to wait for Shadow to wake.  
  
Shadow was awake several seconds before he actually opened his eyes, knowing that this bed was to soft to be his own, and not being able to smell the salt air off the ocean like he could in his own cave at high tide. He sensed another monster, a much weaker one, and decided he was in no danger. He snapped his eyes open and immediately tried to raise up, but regretted it as a pain shot threw his side.  
  
"No. Shadow lie back. You were hurt." Came a voice as Cadeyrn stood over him. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
Shadow blinked, not obeying his order, taking in the guardian before he snarled. "What the hell are you doing here.. and where the hell am I? What the hell happened?"  
  
"I belong here. This my home in the Sogen Plains. As for what happened you were injured in a fight with Twin Head. But you'll be alright in a little while." He said with a slight smile.  
  
Shadow laid back down, griping his side, blinking at the ceiling. "I rem..." then he jumped up again, hissing at his own stupidity, "Where did albino boy go? I know I saw him."  
  
"Kenji? He's at the mountains." He said.  
  
Shadow growled, a low vibrating sound. "Good," he mumbled, his thoughts hidden behind his eyes, but to bad he mumbled a lot, "figures the ass hole wouldn't stick around to take care of his own brother." he rolled his eyes and laid back down defeatedly, his back to the Celt.  
  
Cadeyrn sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"He didn't think that you would accept his help, so I told him that I would care for you until you felt well enough to go back to your home." He said as he put a hand on his shoulder wanting to make him feel better.  
  
He snorted, but didn't pull away from the hand. "I don't need your help. I can heal with or without you, you know."  
  
"I know that. Your strong." He said and with out thinking he began to stroked Shadow's hair gently like Darsh did to his when he was upset. "I just figure it would be best to have someone with you until you were well. I mean what if you were alone and there was an emergency? You wouldn't have anyone around to help you."  
  
"I can help myself," he said, pout firm on his face. He was unconsciously purring.  
  
"ok. You can do just that I will just be nearby if you need me, ok? Not that you will you be far stronger then me and all. Just let me pretend I can be of assistance." He smiled. "You have nice hair."  
  
Now Shadow's ego joined in on the purring. The dragon didn't reply, only leaning into the touch, a silent order that he would bite his hand off if he even THOUGHT about stopping.  
  
"What happened to twiddle dumb and twiddle stupid?  
  
Cadeyrn turned sitting cross legged on the bed as he combed out Shadows hair with his fingers.  
  
"They let him go, they didn't want to offend you by finishing your battle for you. This way when you are feeling up to it you can go after them." He said as he went about his task and soon the dragon's hair was snarl free and he was just running his fingers through it.  
  
"Figures," he snorted again, "They most likely wimped out..." though that wasn't true. It would have taken them little to destroy the Two Head. "I hate them," he decided to say for no real reason.  
  
"Oh? I think that they love you." Cadeyrn said. Then stilled his hand. "I'm sorry its really none of business."  
  
Shadow frowned, "Sure have some way of showing it. One brother 'protects me' like I'm still a baby, and the other. Oh yes, metal head. I have to be SACRIFICED for him." He turned to look at Cadeyrn. "Sacrificed as a tribute. An offering like some low powered monster to MY OWN BROTHER! Do you not see something wrong with that?"  
  
"That your constantly telling me that I am only good for offerings cause I am weak and your not?" He asked.  
  
Shadow pulled back as if he had been physically burned, pout back in place. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Nothing. I know that I am weak." Cadeyrn said as if it didn't matter to him and he gently began to stroke Shadow's hair again seeing he had like it before and right now he just wanted for the dragon to be happy.  
  
The dragon laid back down, this time facing the Celt. "It's just not fair."  
  
"What's not fair?" He asked. "Having a few monsters that are stronger then you?"  
  
"No, living in my brothers shadows and there's nothing wrong with you." He said, suddenly annoyed at the Celt's attitude with himself. Only he was aloud to break the other's ego.  
  
Cadeyrn smiled.  
  
"That's, no doubt, the nicest thing you've said to me, but you don't have to lie just cause I'm letting you borrow my bed." He told the dragon.  
  
"This is your bed?" he asked, honestly. He sniffed the pillow. "Smells clean."  
  
"I have little to do but clean while avoiding things that want to beat me up." he said with a laugh.  
  
"Pathetic. Weaklings that go find people weaker then them to beat up."  
  
"What is it called then what you do?"  
  
Shadow sighed and put his arm under the pillow to get more comfortable. "I taunt. I don't physically harm anyone unless they come at me first.. how ever I do make a lot of people mad so that they DO... Pyro has a major temper. He's a bigger hot head then me... but he's cool... not really. He's incredibly hot.. but not hot, hot.. uhh.. never mind."  
  
Cadeyrn drew his knees up against his chest and looked at Shadow for a long while then tilted his head and asked curiously. "Why me? I mean of all the monster why did you choose me as your target?"  
  
"Don't tell me your actually pig headed enough to think that your the only one.... I pick on small animals all the time. I really hate beavers."  
  
"Oh." He said then looked away.  
  
'I'm such an idiot! To think that I would be special to him in anyway even if it was just him picking on me.' He thought his cheek slightly red.  
  
"Although, your the cutest one," he decided to say, closing his eyes, not really wanting to sleep, but just rest. "That and you have a nice ass"  
  
Cadeyrn lifted his head and starred at Shadow with wide eyes and crimson cheeks. He tried to stutter out a reply but could think of nothing to say. Instead he jumped up to his feet.  
  
"Ahhhh. So is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"Nope," he said, but grabbed his hand and placed it on his head in a silent order. He didn't knew why, but he liked Cadeyrn.. a lot more then he had originally thought, and his dragon blood was screaming for attention from the Celt.  
  
He smiled then sat back down and started to fondle Shadow's soft black locks of hair again. He liked the feel of it and was glad that it was something that the dragon enjoyed. "Very soft." He murmured without knowing it was aloud.  
  
Shadow made a sound of enjoyment and leaned into the touch, the low purr starting up again. "So anyways," he said, hoping that the other would think of something to talk about.  
  
Cadeyrn pet his hair waiting figuring that the dragon had something to say then when he didn't he commented.  
  
"I didn't knew that dragons purred, is that a good sign?"  
  
"I guess, as long as something in the form of lighting, fire, ice, or energy doesn't come hurling at your head."  
  
Cadeyrn drew back his hand unsure of what he meant.  
  
"Did I tell you to stop?" Shadow asked gruffly.  
  
He shook his head then continued not wanting him angry, the idea of a happy purring Shadow in his bed though did make his cheek turn red again. He felt an odd urge and couldn't resist it, next thing he knew Cadeyrn had leaned forward and kissed Shadow's forehead.  
  
Shadows eyes snapped open, though he didn't pull away. "What in the hell was that for?"  
  
"I don't know." He said in a suddenly shy voice. Shadow bit his lips in thought before he grabbed the back of Cadeyrn's head to pull in down, his lips crushing against the others.  
  
Cadeyrn whimpered into Shadow's mouth in confusion and a hot jolt of desire surged through his body. He let his eyes sink closed and gave himself over to Shadow though he was a bit nervous about doing so.  
  
Shadow let his tongue explore the other's cavern, running it over his teeth, which were so much more dull compared to a dragons. He growled lightly, a little possessively, as he forced the kiss deeper, pulling on Cadeyrn so that the other was laying on top of him, a knee on each side of his hip.  
  
He wanted this, he thought, he wanted this a lot.  
  
Cadeyrn was losing all sense of thought as he kissed Shadow his body shaking with his desire for him but not knowing how to proceed with it he dug his nails into Shadows arms.  
  
"S-Shadow..." He panted into the Red Eye's mouth in a wanton voice.  
  
-  
  
To read the rest please copy and paste this URL in your browser. If you just want to read the plot and not the lemon, which has a lot to do with the plot, then don't.  
  
http://slytherinette.envy.nu/00/0000lemon.html 


	3. 

This is Kat's and I side project, here for the group to be the first to see. Also, consider joining our Shadow Realm RP group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ShadowRealmRP/ .  
  
Title: Shadow Ai  
  
By: Slytherinette and Kat  
  
Emails: Gotenegie@yahoo.com, meow_meow0209@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Well, we are writing it so, NC17  
  
Couples: Red Eyes Black Dragon/Celtic Guardian, Blue Eyes White Dragon/Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl/Mystical Elf, hints of DM/CG  
  
Summery: Let me think of a good one. Based in the Shadow land, the part of the Shadow realm that the monsters were exiled to. Story revolves around REBD and the CG and getting them together, with the usual twist and turns that me and Kat like to throw in. If you enjoy reading us on the Time in The Past RP http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TimeInThePast/ group then you'll like this.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Written in Role Play style with Slytherinette playing mostly The Red eyes, Blue eyes, and the Metal Dragon along with various others. Kat plays mainly the CH and DM as well as several others. YAOI and hints of YURI as well as some HET, but mostly YAOI. It was betaed by Me and Microsoft Works, so it most likely has a lot of errors. I'm sure you can live through them though.  
  
-  
  
Darsh stood at the entrance to the Dragon's Cave and starred into it his eyes red from his tears. It was time though. He had to come clean and tell Kenji everything. It was up to the dragon to pass his judgment and running away would only, in the end, make his seem guilty of worse. He lifted his hand to his eyes and wiped them off and then headed inside.  
  
He asked Tyden, the Petite Dragon where he could find Kenji.  
  
"He's in his room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
So he headed there though he was dragging his feet a bit.  
  
Kenji lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He hated himself, and he wasn't sure why. He couldn't control Shadow, no one could, but he couldn't help but think.. he closed his eyes. How long had it been? Who knew, time didn't exist here, but he could almost remember his mother and even his father... but when the shadow realm had been closed, they were trapped in the shadows. They had never made it to little piece of land that the monsters called home. For a long time he had believed that shadow hadn't of made it either... but they had found him, half dead on the east side of the island, in the waste lands. He shook his head at remembering just how close his baby brother had gotten to dieing. A loan tear escaped his blue eyes.  
  
No. He was not going to cry. He was a dragon, and the strongest monster to boot. He would not cry.  
  
Despite this though, another fell.  
  
"Kenji... are you here?" Came a hesitant voice.  
  
The dragon's head snapped to the door. "Darsh?" he asked "I didn't think you were coming back."  
  
"I wasn't... But I had too. Its... not fair t you if I... just run off..."  
  
Kenji nodded and turned back to the ceiling. "You know, I tried, but no mater how hard I did I was never good enough for him." He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Your brother?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed sadly. "Nothing I did was right. I was too strong, not strong enough, to hard, to soft. I was never there when he needed me and I was to smothering. Nothing, pleased him. Nothing. he wanted me to be a father and a brother. he just.. ugh.... He too stubborn."  
  
"I wish I could help but aside from eating to much sugar my sister was easy to raise."  
  
Kenji managed to laugh. "I'd hate to see her as a totter on a sugar high."  
  
Darsh groaned just thinking about it.  
  
"I lost her half the time."  
  
Kenji laughed a bit harder this time before he turned to his love, a small smile on his face. "Stop standing at the door can come here. I haven't seen you in a whole 2 hours." He joked  
  
He took a step forward then stopped remember why he had came. "I didn't come for that. Not for hugs and kisses, not for a plesent conversation or love. Its over Kenji." He said quietly.  
  
The dragon blinked. "what?"  
  
"its over." He repeated.  
  
Kenji raised up and looked at the magician, his heart already burning. "What are you talking bout?"  
  
"Us. After I say all that I have to say I am leaving... and not coming back."  
  
There was a low growl that echoed off the stone walls and the dragon stood up, glaring at him with something that almost looked like hatred.  
  
Darsh took a step back in fear.  
  
"What Do You Have To Say?" Kenji accented taking a step forward. This was not happening. No. He wouldn't let it happen.  
  
"I cant stay with you... and keep secrets from you... Its not fair to you." He said  
  
Blue eyes narrowed dangerously and he tilted his head. "So.. after almost 600 years you.... You'd better finish what you were sating before I start to assume things." He said, amusment and irony in his voice  
  
"I have another..." He swallowed hard trying to gather the courage to say the word.  
  
He took another step forward, backing the other against the wall, his face now inches from the slight sorter magician. His jaw tightened and a low deadly growl erupted from him.  
  
No. This was not happening.  
  
"What?" he asked again, lower.  
  
Darsh hung his head.  
  
"Another lover." he said finally.  
  
The words, while soft, echoed in the room, and they caused the proud dragon's heart to shatter. He looked at him, horror stricken and disgust. "You've been cheating on me.." he said slowly. "Why? What? Was i just not good enough?" He said, hurt bleeding threw his voice.  
  
"He... needed me. I... Love him... But not as I love you..." He said as he looked up at Kenji.  
  
"..and how is that? You obviously loved me enough to be with someone else.... " then another thought came to him, but he waited for Darsh to answer.  
  
"There are times when it is either someone comforts him... or he'll not make it... I promised My True master I would watch over him..."  
  
"So, you fucked him..." then he blinked, "You true master, eh? You mean the pharaoh.. the pharaoh from FIVE THOUSAND FUCKING YEARS AGO!?!" He roared in his face.  
  
Darsh's eyes filled with tears but he wouldn't let them fall. "Yes the Pharaoh. I will serve him until my last breath! I am loyal!" He cried. Then he put his hand son Kenji's shoulders to push him away.  
  
Kenji didn't budge. "So... you've been fucking whoever for 5000 years." He slammed his hands against the wall beside Darsh's head do that he couldn't escape. "And... why the fuck did you fight so hard 600 years ago to make me, oh what was it you called it," he mocked, "Open with my emotions." he growled again, his fingers pressing hard against the rock, causing it to crumble. "You made me fall in love with you. You gave me no choice, so now you're telling me that it's over? That your little fuck buddy is..." Tears started to burn his eyes before he closed them, only to reopen them, hatred and anger pooling in their debts. "Who is it?"  
  
"I cant tell you that, I don't want you to hurt him." He said, "Besides I wanted you to be more emotional yes but... Oh... Ra... This is hard..."  
  
"Hard? You think this is hard for you? Oh, fucking Gods." he shook his head. "Finish what you were saying." he ordered.  
  
"I couldn't abandon him... I have to protect him form now until forever. He was doing so well. I haven't had to... Not for so long... But last night... I'm so sorry Kenji."  
  
"Do you have any idea what I gave up to be with you?" He whispered, the pain back.  
  
Darsh shook his head not sure if he wanted to know.  
  
"I gave up my pride, my hatred for every thing. I was more open because you wanted me to be. I was... I let you tear down the walls I had up. I gave up all the things that made me a dragon. I gave you my heart..."  
  
"I gave you mine as well. That's why... Why I had to tell you. I couldn't keep lying to you. It hurt to much. I have to go now."  
  
Kenji grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "I don't want to ever see your face again. If I do, I'll rip it off." He growled. "Now, get the fuck out!" He said, roughly grabbing Darsh and throwing him to the ground.  
  
Darsh landed hard and let out a sob. He looked up at Kenji for a long moment. He had expected no better but now that he had heard the words from those words from him. He wanted to beg his forgiveness... wanted to...  
  
"Please! I love you! I will do anything... to make it better... please Kenji!" He found himself begging despite the fact that he knew it could and no doubt would make things worse.  
  
"Rip my heart out." he said in a low growl, because that's the only way I'll feel any better. "I love you, more then anything in this gods forsaken place, and you've destroyed me."  
  
"I never meant to hurt you so much! I thought that he was better, thought he didn't need me anymore! That's why I pursued you!"  
  
Kenji's eyes were blank, the hurt becoming to unbearable to him. "Go away. I don't ever want to see you or hear your name again." He said, his voice deadly clam.  
  
"Kenji... no... don't hide form me again!" He cried holding his hands out to his like a frightened child.  
  
"What do you want me to say, hm? That i forgive you and It's all okay? Do you really want me to say that?"  
  
"No... I know what I did was wrong... You could kill me if you wish it... I just want you to understand."  
  
"Understand what?" He asked, "That I'm not enough for you?"  
  
He pushed to his feet then smiled brokenly.  
  
"You were all I ever wanted, since the shadow games began even before that. But I see that I will never have you. I'm sorry for hurting you. Sorry that I betrayed you. But you would have done the same had Kaiba asked it of you." He said giving up, then smiled. "Don't worry. You wont ever see me again. Goodbye Kenji, it was... nice."  
  
Then headed or the door.  
  
"Nice," he mocked rolling his eyes, before grabbing Darsh again. "There are sure as hell more then one way to comfort someone. Nice." he shook his head, his hand tightening on the other's wrist.  
  
"Let me go." He murmured. "I am leaving as you ordered."  
  
Kenji closed his eyes, the tears burning again as he let go. "Fine. what ever."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." he said then ran from the room so that the dragon wouldn't see his tears, or the emptiness in his eyes. He had no idea what it was that he was going to do without him, without Kenji.  
  
'Cadeyrn had better appreciate what I have lost because of my love for him and my loyalty to the Pharaoh.'  
  
Kanji shook his head, self loathing bringing his blood to a boil.  
  
"Never again. Never ever again..." He said looking down.  
  
Darsh ran to where he knew he would be wanted, where he would be safe. But that wasn't to be. He opened the door to Cadeyrn's and froze at the last sight he had ever expected to see. Cadeyrn and Shadow were curled up together, the room was filled with the musky scent of sex.  
  
He starred for a long moment then closed the door. He leaned against it then slid down it his eyes filled with tears, he had no where to go now.  
  
'By Ra! What am I to do!'  
  
---  
  
Shadow licked at the wound on Cadeyrn's neck, loving the taste more then anything else. He pulled the Celt's body closer to his own, a hand drifting down his side. The only thing that interrupted his loud purring was the sound of the Guardian's moans.  
  
"Shadow." He sighed tilting his head back to that his lover could more easily lick his neck, loving the feeling.  
  
Shadow shifted the two of them to a more comfortable position, his wings wrapping around his lover's body as he kissed his way to Cadeyrn's lips.  
  
He met the other dragon's kiss and stroked his hair before tangling his fingers in it afraid that he would open his eyes and Shadow would be gone.  
  
Shadow groaned deeply, but pulled back. "What do you want?" He asked, his hand now stroking the thick blond hair of the other. He placed kiss on his jaw only to pull back and regard the other in the candle light.  
  
"Only you." He murmured then licked the dragon's chin.  
  
"Mmmm," Shadow groaned. He wasn't sure why but he loved that thought. It was comforting. He brushed his hand over the Celt's face. "So beautiful," he purred and placed a kiss on one of the golden eyes.  
  
Cadeyrn blushed.  
  
"I'm not all that special, there are much better looking creatures out there... Like you."  
  
"Mmmm mmmm," The dragon disagreed, kissing him again. "I like you.. I like you very much."  
  
Cadeyrn had no idea how to respond, just yesterday he was so afraid of Shadow that he hid from the dragon and now... Here he was. In bed with him. He went redder but smiled up at his lover brightly.  
  
Shadow smiled back at him slightly. "I like it when you smile.. you should do so more often..."  
  
"I normally don't have anything to smile about."  
  
A playful smirk crossed the dragon's face. "Well, then I'll just have to fix that, eh?"  
  
Cadeyrn tilted his head.  
  
"Oh? How would you do that?"  
  
"I'm going to start with that delicious neck of yours... and work my way down..."  
  
He nodded but just thinking about Shadow touching him again already had his heart racing and his breathing going heavy.  
  
"That... sounds nice."  
  
"Nice?" he teased. "I intend to make it a lot more then nice.." He licked at the bite mark again before he pushed the Celt to his back. "I'm going to make you scream again.. would you like that?" he asked as a teasing tongue licked at his nipple.  
  
He bit his lip to hold in a whimper but he nodded his eyes locked on his dragon lover.  
  
"Very much."  
  
Shadow grinned and licked at Cadeyrn belly button. "Pretty belly button," he purred, kissing it once before moving further down...  
  
Cadeyrn let out a giggle over that remark then a sigh as his mouth moved lower.  
  
  
  
---------  
  
Again, lemon here. You can find it at http://slytherinette.envy.nu/00/0001lemon.html  
  
----  
  
He looked at Cadeyrn's face and smirked when he saw that he had fallen unconscious. He ran a hand threw his blond hair before he pulled back. he grabbed his previously discarded clothing and pulled them on. He had to stretch his wings. With out thinking about it he gave Cadeyrn a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back in shock before he turned to leave. He had a lot to think about and he knew just who to go to. 


	4. 

This is Kat's and I side project, here for the group to be the first to see. Also, consider joining our Shadow Realm RP group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ShadowRealmRP/ .

Title: Shadow Ai

By: Slytherinette and Kat

Emails: Gotenegie@yahoo.com, meow_meow0209@yahoo.com

Rating: Well, we are writing it so, NC17

Couples: Red Eyes Black Dragon/Celtic Guardian, Blue Eyes White Dragon/Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl/Mystical Elf, hints of DM/CG

Summery: Let me think of a good one. Based in the Shadow land, the part of the Shadow realm that the monsters were exiled to. Story revolves around REBD and the CG and getting them together, with the usual twist and turns that me and Kat like to throw in. If you enjoy reading us on the Time in The Past RP http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TimeInThePast/ group then you'll like this.

Warnings/Notes: Written in Role Play style with Slytherinette playing mostly The Red eyes, Blue eyes, and the Metal Dragon along with various others. Kat plays mainly the CH and DM as well as several others. YAOI and hints of YURI as well as some HET, but mostly YAOI. It was betaed by Me and Microsoft Works, so it most likely has a lot of errors. I'm sure you can live through them though. 

-

Shadow sighed, his dragon form flying across the sky, over the mountains to bypass the land of the Dark that lay in the mountain's shadows to a place that he felt like was home, even more so then the mountains. The waste lands. He had spent a long time there in his life, a lot from being under his former master, Rex's control. It was dead to one who was just flying over it, but a closer look would revel that families of dinosaurs, even the monsters of the dead were happy there. They weren't as bad as most believed, and they had treated him more like part of the family then his own did. This was where he would find his closest and best friend. The only other being that he would ever want at his back, D. The little D may be weak, but he was fiercely loyal and would take on anything. D's place wasn't far from the edge of the land, where the shadows met the small bubble they lived in. He roared a hello as he landed near a groups of Little Ds and Baby Ds.

D lifted his head to call back and smiled at the arrival of his friend. Finally maybe he would be able to make Rex see that they had to ask for help from the others, be it dragons, warriors or hell even fairies.

"Shadow!" He called smiling.

"Hey! How's it going?" The dragon greeted him, "How's the runts?"

"Good, eat as much you, but good." he said then looked off into the distance for a moment then turned to Shadow. "Look that way and tell me what you see."

Shadow did so, and blinked. "I see the shadows and a bit of the red spell that holds them out. Why?"

He asked confused.

"One got through last night, had it not been an undead that it fought someone may have died."

"Hmm.." Shadow said getting closer to the wall. "How'd that happen. The pharaoh promised us that we would be safe from them no mater how hard they pressed against the barrier." he looked down just in time to see a dark claw like shadow reach out to his leg from the ground. He took a casual step back. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while. Rex thinks that we can handle it. The Waste Landers don't need any help is what he says." D said in a annoyed tone. "Parts of the barrier look as if they will shatter at any moment."

"Yeah, well, if this breaks the rest of them are going to be involved whether he likes it or not. My cave isn't far from edge on the north east side of the land. The spell is still holding strong...." He looked up just to see a shadow reach for his head, but he pulled back in time. "I think you need to get closer to the mountains." He said as he eased a baby D away from an outstretched shadow with his tail.

"Rex doesn't want to move everyone, to make everyone have to depend on others for help." He said then let out a growl that got the others moving. "But as for me I am moving my family despite what Rex thinks."

"I think that that's a good idea." he nodded. "My cave over looks the small area of the waste lands that touch the water. You can go there." He looked back down then jumped back. "I think you'd better do more then move. You need to run. And run now." There, just under the red clear spell was a puddle, of what looked like black tar, but it was the shadows moving over the land.

D let out a cry that had his whole group on the move towards the edge and away from the shadows that had escape from the beyond world, some didn't make it.

Shadow took to the skies and let out a energy blast as strong as he could make. It only slowed the wall from moving a little, but it did little else. He watched in horror as the crawled over the land, enveloping everything in sight. There was no way he could fight them alone. The shadows weren't really alive, nor dead. They existed to destroy. After they took what they wanted all that was left was nothing. Nothing but a hole of blackness. The only creatures that could survive it was one of the other world and whose monsters that feed from their power. There was no way he could fight this. He flew over the land shaking his had before he did the only thing he could.

-------------------------

Darsh had no idea what to do or where to go now. Cadeyrn had someone to take care of him now so Darsh was no longer needed. But he had lost the only one that he really loved. There was little else that he could do but one thing.

He would go to Obelisk and he would die, after all only the God of Death could grant true death to a Duel Monster.

Saniiro flapped his wings once, the sand under him whisking in various directions before settling. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the island. It was the island of the three Gods and he knew just in the distance was the castle. He was ever tempted to go there, in fact that had been his reason for his coming to the sandy beaches so far from his mountain home, but he had again wimped out. The only one who could talk to them without being at least halfway scared was Kenji. He sighed deeply. How he wished to ask them something that had been on his mind for so long. The Dragon shook his head dug a front claw into the sandy earth. Maybe we was never meant to learn.

There was a humming sound off to his side and Darsh stepped through the portal that had showed up there. He looked over sensing a dragon immediately then seeing that it was the Metal Dragon and not Kenji he headed up in the direction of Obelisk's hall where he and his closest fiend advisors resided.

Saniiro snapped his head up to look at the magician. "What are you doing here," he asked blinking.

"I have come to speak with Lord Obelisk." He sad simply.

Saniiro cocked his head to the side. Obelisk? What would he want with him. The only ones who went to see his were those who wished to die. "What? Why?"

"Its my business, if you wish to know ask Ken... The Blue Eyes." He said then started up the hill the last leg of his journey to see the God of Death.

"Wait! But why would you want to see him.. what happened," the dragon asked softly as he used his larger body to block the other's path.

Darsh looked away.

"Those I love no longer need me. I am tired and need to rest." He said the tried to walk around Saniiro.

"Wait, what do you mean, those who you love need you. What about Kenji.."

Darsh looked at his feet sadly. "He told me that he never wanted to see me again or he would kill me."

Saniiro blinked in shock and quickly turned to human form. "Why? Tell me, please. What happened."

"No! Kenji didn't understand and he loved me, you barely even like me. Please just get out of my way!" He cried.

The dragon garbed his upper arms and firmly held him in place. "What didn't he understand? Maybe I can help."

Darsh's eye filled with tears.

"Can you bring back the Pharaoh? Can you reverse time five thousand years? You cant help!"

Without thinking about it he hugged Darsh to him. "Talk to me. Please. Tell me what happened."

"No. Please just let me die!" He sobbed clinging to Saniiro's chest. "Damn you let me go to Obelisk!"

"There is no reason for that. I won't let you go until you tell me what happened! Tell me now, or I'll drag you away from here and go to Kenji so he can tell me."

"Go! Go to your brother he will tell you in his words how I whored around on him!" He cried sinking down to his knees wrapping his arms around himself.

Saniiro's jaw dropped. "What?!" He blinked several times before he got down with him on the ground. "Please. Tell me the whole story. Tell me your story, not his."

"Its Cadeyrn. There are times... His mind isn't right at times.... I just..."

Saniiro stoked the magicians soft purple hair soothingly. "That you what," he asked, his voice soft. he had a pretty good idea, but he wouldn't assume anything until Darsh said it himself.

"There are times that I... He needs physical contact to wake him up out of his trances. Cadeyrn is my second lover but... I hadn't had to do anything with him until last night for seven hundred years. I thought... I was so stupid..."

"Shh.." Saniiro shook his head. "Did you tell Kenji all of this?"

"He doesn't care. All that matters to him is his Dragon's Pride." He murmured then looked up at him. "Now will you let me go?"

Saniiro laughed darkly. "If you really think I'm going to let you kill yourself your crazy. Besides, there have been lost of monsters that when to him asking for death that he didn't give it to. What makes you think that he would give it to you because of a lover's spat?"

"I am a powerful Duel Monster, Obelisk craves the blood of the strong you know that." He said then got up to his feet and stretched out. "If he doesn't allow it I will go to the human world and destroy my own card."

"No!" Saniiro's yelled, jumping up. "You're to important here to do that. What about Zoey.. what about Cadeyrn? What about everyone that looks to you for leadership?"

"Zoey has Dayla and Cadeyrn has..." he went quiet deciding not to say anything it was none of his business. He headed up the hill as quickly as he could.

"No! Darsh. Don't do this. With out you, no one knows what Kenji will do. I know you two can work this out. He loves you to much."

"Kenji doesn't need me he made that abundantly clear. What I do with the remainder of my life is none of your concern. I think you should leave or he will consider your life up for grabs as well."

"Then that's fine. My life isn't worth that much anyways." He said, "And your very wrong. Kenji loves you, he's just not had time to think, and nether have you. He loves you as his bonded mate, and if you die he will no doubt follow. This is stupid."

Darsh opened his mouth but another voice spoke first. It was dark and cold but at the same time it was intoxicating.

"What's this? Darsh, the Dark Magician and Saniiro, the Red Eye Black Metal Dragon? Have you come for a visit... Or maybe something more?" It said from just off to the side, standing watching them from the door way to the great obsidian castle. They looked to see a man that, at first glance, would make a person think of a vampire. He had silver eyes, chin length black hair and a dangerous smile. "Come to me and speak."

Saniiro blinked, fear rising to his throat. "It was a mistake. We didn't mean to come. We're sorry we.."

Darsh started forward.

"He has nothing to do with this he is merely my escort, Lord Obelisk." He said quietly. The Death God walked forward to meet him excited that such a powerful creature was here on his own free will.

"No. Darsh. What about your Master. He needs you... Kenji loves you, please..." he begged.

Obelisk touched Darsh's cheek then smiled.

"You come for death. I can sense it."

"Yes, its all that I now desire." Darsh said now ignoring Saniiro hoping that the dragon would leave before Obelisk decided to take him as well. Obelisk nodded after a moment.

"Granted. Your life is now forfeit Dark Magician." He said then tilted his head to the side and lowered his mouth to his neck. Darsh looked over at Saniiro to say goodbye but when sharp fangs sank into his neck all thought fled him mind and a small strangled sound escaped his lips.

Saniiro was about to yell something when suddenly from the east came a loud cry. Everyone, even the feasting God's head looked to the direction. Saniiro blinked, having only heard one cry like that in his entire life, the same one his father had made so long ago in Egypt. It was a cry, not only for help, but a warning. Last time the warning had been that the shadows were taking over.

"I must go to Ra and Osiris. Darsh go with Saniiro to find out what it going on. If, after this, there is still a world and you still desire death it is your. Go now!" With that he was gone.

Darsh staggered a hand over the wound on his neck. It hurt but he no longer cared about himself. Others things needed to be dealt with now.

--------------

Cadeyrn was curled up in a ball totally at peace, after what he had just experienced it was hard not to be. He opened a golden eye to look over at his lover and found Shadow's spot on the bed empty. He sat up looking around afraid that he had fallen off of the bed. 

But he wasn't there. He got up and started to dress slowly, he didn't want his thoughts to go off on a excursion when Shadow may have just gone outside for a breath of fresh air. 

That was it, he was no doubt just outside. He swung the door open but wasn't surprised that he wasn't there. He blinked back tears as he closed the door again. He couldn't feel Shadow's aura anywhere. He was gone.

'Without even saying goodbye. He left while I was asleep. Why?' He thought then it came to him. he Blinked then sighed and buried his hands in his face. 'How could I be so stupid. this was just another game for him, he wanted apparently to prove how weak I really am. He made me scream and beg for him. Now he is no doubt off laughing it up in his cave! I doubt that he was even hurt all that bad! He was probably just bored!'

He walked over towards the bed his body shaking all over, he collapsed across it and buried his face in this pillow and began to sob. 

'Damn you Shadow! Why couldn't you just leave me alone!'

--------

"Who is that calling? It sounds like it's coming from the far side of the wast lands." Saniiro commented to Darsh, who was using his magic to fly next to him.

"It sounds like your brother. I thought he was with Cadeyrn." He blinked."'Please tell me that he wouldn't screw Cadeyrn and then leave him as some sick joke."

Saniiro snorted. "This is Shadow! Of course he would! Don't tell me that that's why you were going to kill your self. Because shadow slept with the Guardian?"

"Go on ahead I have to go to Cadeyrn." he said his eyes now frantic.

"But we may need you," Saniiro pointed out.

"He needs me if your stupid brother off and left him!"

"Fine, but if the call continues, come."

"Wait! Do you think you could go get him for me? I can always beat Shadow senseless later seeing that's who is calling for us."

Saniiro nodded and made a quick turn. "I'll be there shortly." and with all his speed the metal dragon flew to where Cadeyrn's little shack was. He landed at his door, slipping into human form. By now Shadow's call had stopped, indicating that Kenji had most likely joined him. He knocked one the door loudly.

There was no answer.

"Cadeyrn," Saniiro yelled, banging on the door, "Come on, lets go. Something's happening."

"S-Saniiro?" Came the Celt's voice as he opened the door a little. "What is it?"

"Shadow is sending off a signal, there's an emergency in the waste lands. Darsh asked for me to come get you."

"Oh. Yeah give me a moment." He closed the door wiping off his face then called up his armor and sword then went to join Saniiro outside. "Can you carry me?"

Saniiro quickly turned to dragon form, as he was a much faster flyer that way. "Yeah. Climb onto my back., and hang on tightly."

He did as told. He felt, for the first in a long time, like fighting.

"Ok ready."

The two were in the air and over the mountains in just a few moments. Upon arrival to the edge of the waste lands, where the shadows begin, the found the sight to be quite unnerving. High in the sky, both Kenji and shadow were throwing attacks at the ground.

"What in the hell?" Saniiro said as he landed next to Darsh and the Dark Magician of Chaos, so seemed to be in a deep discussion. 

Cadeyrn looked around in confusion then saw that the barrier was down in a few places. 

"Shadows! They got in!"

He looked over at the Red Eyes then shrugged and jumped down off of Saniiro and unsheathed his sword.

"Come on you formless bastards!" He spat and several went at him.

Dente shook his head and looked at his long time friend. "The only choice we have is to put up another barrier, but ours won't be as strong, or will hold as long as Yami's did."

"That sounds good. Maybe we can get Yugi to have Yami come here, he may be only a spirit now but he can at least tell us how to fix it. For now we will use your idea though."

The chaos magician nodded and waved his left hand. With in a second a book with feet appeared at his side. "Bookoo, find a barrier spell quickly," he ordered the mage. As the mage's pages were flipping he watched as the dragon brothers fought high in the sky, sending blast as the huge shadow that threatened to engulf the land. "What in the hell would make it break like that. That spell should have held up for a lot longer then this. In fact, it should have never broken at all."

"I wish I knew. Do you think that the shadow creatures may be getting intelligent?" Darsh asked then heard an Ah-Ha from Bookoo. 

"No. They are mindless. All they crave is things to engulf." He looked down to the book-mage before nodding and letting Darsh see it.

-

Shadow was getting a little frustrated. Why did HE have to come. He was quite distracted with fighting the shadows and now he was keeping a close eyes on Cadeyrn. Twice he dove down to avert a shadow limb from creeping and grabbing the Celt. He wasn't sure why he was doing this either. Why should he care? If the Celt wanted to fight a losing battle let him, but even as the thought came to him he blasted a shadow that was behind Cadeyrn, inches from grabbing him.

Cadeyrn saw Shadow assist him and wondered why the dragon was bothering. 'Does he think that if he plays nice I will let him take me to bed again?!'

He turned in time to get hit in the cheek and he fell back the shadows overwhelming him and bringing him into the darkness. He blinked, but it made no difference, it was just back. 'Shouldn't it hurt more then this?' he though a little out of place. Be blinked again but when he opened his eyes this time, there was a form un the shadows, reaching for him, cold red eyes racking over his body in interest.

'Cadeyrn...' came a hissing voice in his mind.

Shadow roared loudly, a physical pain coming over him from an unknown source. He blinked, seeing Cadeyrn's body behind his eyes before he roared again. Without second thought he dived for a hand that was still sticking out of the black pool, his body turning human, and pulled hard. There was surprising little resistance and Cadeyrn came out easily. He wrapped his arms around his waist and flew higher into the sky, a little ways away from the others. He pushed the Celt's head back and stoked his cheek with the hand that wasn't holding the his body up. He gazed into murky eyes. "Cadeyrn," he said softly, actually worried. He wanted to kill himself for turning his eyes from him for even a second. "Cadeyrn, baby."

Cadeyrn blinked his eyes several times trying to clear his vision then looked at Shadow in confusion.

"Shadow? What happened who was that?"

"What are you talking about. What did you see? Are you okay" Shadow said in a rush. He hugged the other's body to him. He had been so.. scared.

"I thought I saw someone... in the shadows... He knew me..." He murmured then threw his arms around him tightly shaking now that it was over.

Shadow nodded and kissed his temple as he landed just out of the sight range of the others. "I won't let it happen again, okay." He said running his hand threw his hair to pull back and look into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I..." He then blinked and pushed Shadow away from him as he realized what he was doing. "Don't."

Shadow blinked. "Don't what?" He asked confused.

"Don't do this to me again! Pretending that you care!"

The dragon sighed and put his hands on his hips, but he didn't answer, just scowl. 'Oh, how I wish I was pretending..' he thought.

"You think that just cause I'm weak you can screw me then wander off and do your normal thing? I'm not a whore and I wont sit around waiting for you to come and visit me!"

He shook his head frustrated. "WHAT are you TALKING about?"

Cadeyrn's eyes filled with tears.

"After all of that you just left!" he cried. Then he shook his head. "Who cares that now there are things more important to worry about! I should have know that you were lying when you were being nice to me. After all it was more often that you taunt me then when you compliment me."

He then turned to go back to the battle not wanting to be alone with Shadow any longer.

"Wait," Shadow cried out, not that willing to let him just walk out of his life that easily. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Cadeyrn's back flush against his chest. "If I said I care, then I care. I don't lie." He said threateningly in his ear, "I meant everything. If you don't believe me then that's fine, do what ever you want, but you can't get rid of me quite that effortlessly."

"I know that. How long have I been trying to get you to leave me alone? You taunt me daily, was this just the next step?"

Shadow inhaled the smell that was so unique to the Guardian. "This was a step..." he said, but couldn't get him mind off the body, the way it felt in against his. Intoxicating and rich. Even with the battle going on, he found that it was hard to think of anything else. "..but it was in a whole new direction."

"What direction is that?"

"I don't know." he answered honestly. "But I'm willing to take the next, as long as you come with me."

Cadeyrn was silent. Could he do this? Could he totally trust Shadow? He finally gave in and relaxed in Shadow's arms and laid his head back on the dragon's shoulder.

"I... I will." He murmured.

The words echoed in Shadow's heart, and he would have smiled if he hadn't of crushed his lips to the other's. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was going to figure it out. He pulled back, resting his forehead against his. He opened his eyes to look into Cadeyrn's golden ones. "I'm sorry I left. I had to talk to D, but if I hadn't of, they would have had no way of letting out a cry in time."

"I'm sorry... I'm being so selfish..." He said gazing into Shadow beautiful crimson eyes. "I was so scared that it was just a mean joke."

Shadow shook his head. "I meant it. Everything, even if I haven't figured it out myself. I swear to you."

He nodded. Then lifted his mouth to Shadow's needing his touch, needing comfort.

Shadow deepened the kiss, his tongue licking at Cadeyrn's. He pulled the other closer to his own body, his arms wrapped tightly around him. The kiss continued for a long moment.. or two.. or three, both relishing in the new emotion that had yet a name, when suddenly there was a loud clearing of the throat.

Shadow snapped his head to whoever it was to glare at them for interrupting, and met a pair of similar red eyes.

"Having fun," Saniiro asked, eyebrow raised, and an amused smirk on his face.

Cadeyrn let out an 'eep' sound and hid his face against Shadow's chest, his cheeks red.

"What?" Shadow barked and Saniiro just shook his head.

"While the two of you have been necking, we managed to back them off a bit. Darsh and Dente are, now, putting up a barrier that will hold, but not for long.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Saniiro held up his hands in defense. "Just thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you Saniiro." Cadeyrn said quietly his voice embarrass. "Is everyone ok?"

Saniiro nodded and Shadow pulled away from Cadeyrn to turn to his dragon brother. "Fine, then we'll be going..."

"Not so fast," Came Kenji's voice. His blue eye sparked, hatred flooding their deep blue depths. His gaze on the Celt.

Cadeyrn flinched visible and took several steps away from the Blue Eyes. "K-Kenji?"

The dragon had an odd look on his face. "It was strange... during the battle.. it just struck me. He said he had to 'care for someone' because he had promised his master, Yami, that he would.... then.. as if I knew it all along.. it was you..." The last word came out as a roar.

"Darsh told you didn't he?" Cadeyrn said quietly. "I'm sorry Kenji."

He looked at his feet then back up at the dragon. 

"I never meant for it to happen! When Shadow got hurt so badly I lost it."

Shadow narrowed his eyes in a threatening manner, warning Kenji that if he even thought about it...

"What happened?"

"Your little friend here, screwed my mate...." He said, his voice in a growl.

"Its not like that at all!" He cried. He turned to look at Shadow wanting him to understand.

Shadow looked back at him, waiting for what ever explanation he had.

Cadeyrn looked at Kenji, then to Shadow, then Saniiro and he began to back a few more steps away from them in fear. He was out numbered out classed and nothing but a snack for them if he was to say the wrong words. 

"There is something wrong with me... I... sometimes freak out and black out... during those times I cant remember anything of what happens only that I wake up each time with Darsh."

To Shadow this didn't sound like it was Cadeyrn's fault at all. No.. it sounded more like the little Magician was having a bit to much fun.

Kenji growled and took a threatening step towards his prey when the smaller dragon stepped in his way, a low growl that told him what Shadow would do to him it he took another step. Kenji dared him by take two more.

Shadow moved his feet, his body more firmly on the ground, ready to attack. "Back. Off. Albino boy."

"Don't do this Shadow! I don't want you hurt!" He cried grabbing the dragon's arm.

Suddenly Saniiro's dragon form stepped between them, his teeth bare. Sometime he had called on the beast fangs and was now stronger then even the blue eyes. "Back off Kenji," he said then turned his head to Shadow. "Shadow. Take him and go."

Cadeyrn shook his head, now all three of them were at each others throats just because he had mental problems and sex with Darsh. He clung to Shadow not wanting to see the fight that was bound to break out.

"The barrier is up for now." Came the chaos magician's voice off to the side and standing next to him VERY reluctantly was Darsh. "It should hold until we can get Yami to tell out how to fix it entirely.

Shadow looked at the dark magician, his eyes narrowing, the growl very, very low. He bared his teeth, threateningly. In the back of his mind he was preying to the dragon treasure. He could gain it and no one would know. And he would rip that little freak's throat out with his claws. It was only a second later when he had gained it, and he took a step towards him, but his body firmly between the blue eyes and the Celt.

Darsh looked up at Shadow and shook his head. No! this wasn't happening! Shadow wanted a fight! He thought and he knew Kenji wouldn't protect him as Shadow was doing with Cadeyrn.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, attacking the dark magician." Came a dark voice that was VERY familiar to Saniiro and Darsh and made the others all freeze then turn slowly to regard the man standing off to the side.

Saniiro's eyes widened as did the blue eyes of his brother. Shadow, who knew who he was, only narrowed his, his body still standing guard over Cadeyrn.

"My lord," Kenji bowed respectively. "What brings you here?"

"I've come for the Dark Magician."

As he said the words the mark on Darsh's neck began to burn. He looked at Kenji frightened then mentally kicked himself, Kenji would be glad to see him go. Hand on the wound he started towards Obelisk. 

Kenji panicked and jumped in front of Darsh. "What do you want with him," he asked. His voice was not harsh, nor a growl. He was respectful, but not willing to let him just take Darsh.

"He has forfeit his life to me, but before that he has to do us a favor and go retrieve Yami. Then he will get his wish. Come Darsh. We have much to do to get the Pharaoh here." He said to the Dark Magician who was still holding his neck. "Don't think though Kenji that I forced this on him. He came to me."

Even in dragon form Kenji looked horrified. He blinked at his ex-lover in shock.

"Wait!" Saniiro said. "You said that 'if he sill desired it' that he could have it. Maybe he changed his mind."

"No. I will go to Yami as hey wish me too." Darsh said and walked over to Obelisk who wrapped an arm around the purple haired mage's waist. 

"After this is over he will tell his choice of whether or not it is death he desire." Obelisk said. "Darsh, lower your hand let Kenji see what his pride brought you to do."

Darsh lowered it and revealed the mark of death that was on his throat over his pulse point.

Kenji's head dropped, his heart in pain. "Do what you wish," he said weakly to Darsh. He closed his eyes against the burn. He didn't want this to happen. he didn't... he just...

Shadow snorted. "For all your power your pathetic, Kenji." He turned his head to look at the Celt. "Lets go." he said, "We're no longer needed here."

Obelisk seeing that Kenji had nothing to say shrugged, tightened his grip on the magician and faded away. Cadeyrn let out a little sob and threw his arms around Shadow.

"He's gonna die because of me!"

Shadow just shook his head. "Come on, Baby. Lets go, okay?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around his body, his wings flapping, taking flight.

That left Saniiro and Kenji standing there with Dante, the Chaos Mage who was looking on in total confusion but none the less he decided it was best to play it cool, well as cool as one could anyway.

"The barrier will last for a week. That's it." He told them.

Saniiro, who was the only one of the brothers that could respond. "That's fine. I'm sure the gods will figure something out. I hope. He looked at his brother and shook his head. He had a feeling this was just getting started.


	5. 

Obelisk looked over at Darsh who was lying on his back starring up at the ceiling waiting for the doorway to the real world to be opened a look of supreme patience on his face. This was just another step that stood between him and the death that he craved.

Of course there was only a slim possibility that he would actually die, Ra wanted him alive, as did Osiris. He was to important to the fate of the monsters world to just let him eat they said. Which really sucked because he had a taste of the Dark Magician's strength and blood and now he wanted more. 

He smiled.

Not all things were set in stone he may be able to get a taste of him again depending in what Darsh decided that was one thing that the had gotten the other two gods to agree to if after it was all over and he still wanted to die that was his own choice.

From the looks of him, lying there running a finger back and forth over the 'Mark of Death' that was emblazoned on his neck he figured that the chances were rather good now that he thought on it.

Smiling to himself he went back to researching the spell that would open the door. He got the easy part. He only had to find a spell while Osiris went to keep an eye on all parts of the barrier and Ra went to do his own thing, not that he said what he never did and no doubt never would share his plane with the rest of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow landed in his cave, far form the eyes of anyone. It was secluded. In the face of a cliff high from the ocean waves that creased jagged rocks below. Just to the right of the entrance you could see a small portion of the waste lands that touched the water before blinding into the black shadows. To the left was green grass of meows and the plains. It was the perfect place. Mountains, wastelands, plains, and water.

He moved easily threw the cave that he called home to his bed room. His bed wasn't as soft as Cadeyrn's was, but Shadow had a pillow fetish. he liked them so much he had 15 on his bed alone. He smiled as he laid his precious sleeping cargo down on them, the Celt's blond hair spreading out around him like a halo of light.

"So beautiful." He really had no clue what he was doing, hell he didn't know much about emotions in general, but there was just something... something about him that made Shadow love him. Yes, love him. Why, he didn't know, but he couldn't help it. It was if his soul was intricacy waved into Cadeyrn's. He sighed and kissed his forehead. He may not know, but he wanted to learn.

Cadeyrn let out a sigh and reached out to pull Shadow to him. he brushed his lips over that of the dragons and before he settled back into sleep a contented smile on his face, so much different then he look while awake.

Shadow's heart burned and tightened and he wanted to fight. He wanted to yell and scream. He wanted so much to hate Cadeyrn but it was far to late. He loved him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He had never loved before. He didn't even know how. He nuzzled his nose against Cadeyrn's cheek.

"Cadeyrn," he said, more to just say the name. He ran his hands threw the long hair. "..Cadeyrn..." he purred. He liked that name he liked the way it sounded, the way it tasted. He liked the way of the owner of the name's skin felt pulled categorically against his.

"Hmmmm... Shadow..." He murmured in his sleep. "My Shadow..."

'Fight this. You don't want this! You'll become weak!' something yelled at him, but he ignored it. He didn't care. He wanted this. He wanted Cadeyrn. He pressed his lips against the other's lips. "I'm yours. I swear.."

Cadeyrn opened sleepy eyes to look at the Red Eyes then he let his close again as he met the kiss. 

"Where are we?" He asked yawning as he drew back to look around still not bothering to sit up or let go of Shadow.

"May cave," Shadow answered, rubbing his cheek against Cadeyrn's. "besides me, your the only living being that's ever been here."

"Really? I'm honored." He said with a smile of pure joy on his face, then his eyes clouded a bit as reality set in. "Do you hate me now?"

Shadow frowned, his fingers going to pet his cheek. "Why would I do that?"

"After... I mean you know now... that I..."

"So it's true?" he asked, his face not changing expressions. Then he shrugged. "what would it matter. That was hours before us, right?" Yes. It did bother him... but there was a bit of pride there. he was chosen over a stronger monster.. and Cadeyrn's best friend at that.

Tears filled his eyes.

"S-Shadow? Do you mean it?"

A small smile crossed his face. "I won't lie to you, I hate the thought of him touching you... but your mine now... so it doesn't mater. We're together.... right?"

"Yes." He said then threw his arms around him and held him tightly. "I don't want to let you go and find this was all a dream!"

"I swear, this isn't a dream. And I won't leave you... only if..." He hesitated a little. "Only if you don't leave me."

"Never! Why would I ever leave you? I.. I... Care a lot about you and you... protected me! Even when Kenji would have kill me... Oh! I'm so sorry to have made you do that! To fight with your brother!" 

Shadow snorted, and an actually sad look crossed his face. "It wouldn't be the first time I've fought him.. hell.. it wouldn't have been the last."

"Still... It would have been one less time." He murmured then looked away. "I cant believe it though... That Darsh is gonna die..." 

Shadow's jaw tightened and he pulled away quickly, standing up. 'We should all be so lucky...' he thought, but didn't say it out loud.

"I guess losing your lover would do that to you... I think I would react the same if... I lost you..." He said as he rolled onto his side to watch Shadow. He looked more himself now, sad and introverted. Thinking only of the bad things in life. 

Shadow's left wing twitched, his hands on his hips, a good sign of annoyance. He turned to Cadeyrn. "Don't think that." He said, his voice perhaps a little to harsh. "I'm not going anywhere... and nether are you." he said moving back over to him, to kneel beside the bed and stroke his hair. "Lets not think about this okay?" he said, a little desperate. "I didn't wanna think about anything but you."

Cadeyrn looked up at him then held out his hands to him wanting to hold him, when he held Shadow he could forget... about everything.

Shadow leaned forward, sensing his lovers need, and feeling it too. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or us." He reassured him, "Okay?"

He clung to him face buried against his neck but he nodded weakly. He didn't want to lose Shadow. He was all that he had left in this world. He tried to hold in his fear wanting only to be happy with Shadow.

"Shh," Shadow soothed him. "Let's not think on this any longer, okay? I've just now found you.." he pulled back, his crimson eyes shining into the other's golden ones. He didn't finish his sentence verbally, but he leaned forward and place a sweet kiss on his lips. He let hid desperation bleed threw his eyes and his loyalty and love and whatever else he left for him. Including his confusion.

Cadeyrn smiled finally then pulled Shadow to him deepening the kiss then trailed kisses over and then nipped his ear. "Shadow? Would you believe me if I told you that I love you?"

"I would believe you if you told me that the world ended yesterday and that his was all a dream."

He rolled them suddenly so that Shadow was lying on his back and Cadeyrn was sitting on him looking down at him. 

"Do you like me? I mean you were taunted me so long I figured that you'd as soon step on me then save me."

Shadow looked at him, curiously, one of his hand's idly running up and down his thigh. "Honestly, I never thought about you very much before yesterday.. and now.. you all I can think about." He cocked an amused eyebrow. "Are you sure that that Elvin blood of yours is dormant, because I could honestly suspect you've enchanted me."

"Its has been since... " He went silent then shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad that you are being civil now."

"Since when?"

"What?" He asked trying to play stupid.

Shadow pulled him down and wrapped his arms around him, his wings doing the same automatically. "Please, baby. I wanna know." he begged lightly. He wouldn't push him. If he wouldn't tell him then that was fine.

"Its... not something.. I like to think about though I guess I do everyday seeing.. I hide from the world..." He started.

His wings tightened their hold, his cheek resting against his head, one finger tracing a lazy pattern on his for arm. "Tell me. I wanna know everything.. I wanna know how to help you."

"I'm... afraid... to die... again." He murmured.

Shadow closed his eyes and nodded. He could do nothing but hold him. "I'm not ever going to let that happen."

"I know. But it lingers not just some death in the Duel Monsters of today... I died... in the final days of the... the... Shadow Games... when death came with pain and suffering. I... fell... He... he picked he up flew way up high... then let go..." He said his eyes glazed as he spoke of the past he so feared. 

"That's why your so scared of flying, eh?"

"Yeah. I thought that when you dropped me that... "

"Even then I would have never hurt you." He said kissing his forehead. "And you didn't have any problems flying with me earlier. In fact you fell asleep"

"I trust you."

Shadow smiled against his skin. "And I Trust you."

"I'm glad that means a lot to me."

Shadow sighed and kissed him softly. "You mean a lot to me. I care about you more then I ever thought possible."

Cadeyrn let out a small contented sound making him feel happy, more happy then he had in a long time. Then he drew back looking down at Shadow then a smile spread across his face before he lowered his head to give him a deeper kiss. 

'I like him happy' Shadow decided, kissing him back passionately. His eyes glittered so nicely. It wasn't long into the kiss before Shadow was purring into his mouth. "Beautiful, baby..." he murmured.

Cadeyrn tangled his hands into Shadows black hair enjoying the kiss that he was getting from his dragon. He liked that idea.

"Mine. My Shadow." He murmured against his mouth.

"Oh, all yours. My baby.. always.." he pulled back to look into his eyes before he kissed him again, moving to his neck.

"Always." He repeated tilting his head back with a sigh.

He gently licked and nipped at his neck, his mouth making it's way back to the still farley fresh bite bark. It was beautiful on his skin.. in just the right place He nuzzled the skin on his neck with his nose, tickling him jut a bit.

Cadeyrn giggled then pulled Shadow's mouth to his. 

Shadow growled deep in his throat, forcing the kiss hard causing the other to whimper into it. Cadeyrn groaned then rolled them so that Shadow was above him and looked up at him with demanding golden eyes.

"Tell me what you want to do, I'll do what ever." Shadow said before crushing his lips to Cadeyrn's.

Cadeyrn went red as he thought. "I... It... feels nice.. when you..." He went even redder then mumbled. "bite."

"That's very fortunate," He said nipping at his chin, "Be cause you taste better then nice." He whispered hotly against his skin, his hands already tugging off his clothes.

**LEMON**AT**** http://slytherinette.envy.nu/00/0002lemon.html ******

He opened his eyes and pulled back to gaze at the panting guardian.

"Forever isn't long enough...." he thought out loud, bending over, to kiss away the tears of pleasure that rolled down his cheeks.

"No... its not..." he agreed in a tired voice. 

He kissed him long and deep before he fell to the side and took the other into his arms, wing wrapping around him to protect the other from the cold. "I love you too..." he thought to say, murmuring it against his skin.

Cadeyrn smiled and then sleep overcame him once again.


	6. Warning for Night Quill Abuse

"It's been confirmed," Came a soft voice, breaking the great God Ra out of his train of meditation. "Exodia is weakening, and the shadows are getting through."

Ra nodded.

"I had figured so but there have been many signs pointing to bad things on the horizon." He said then sat down so that he wasn't pacing anymore. He had been at it to long and his legs were getting tired.

"But how?" Osiris asked, taking a step closer. "How are they getting through? How are they getting organized enough to all push on the weakest part?"

"Things evolve. They have had enough time behind the barrier with nothing else to do but that."

Osiris shook his head. "But they are formless. They have no minds of their own. How can they?" He looked down. "I still hold to my original statement that I made thousands of years ago. I thing someone, or something is controlling them."

"What? Nothing would survive behind that barrier without being consumed!"

"The humans can? And those that have human's controlling them can."

"I guess your right. But how could a mere human live that long?"

"A human soul, maybe. But, Ra, they couldn't have evolved. Only living things evolve. They aren't living."

"Ok, let's say that a human was there, it's soul trapped behind the barrier. Then what? How would it get them to listen? They aren't powerful, humans are weak, gone from existence in an eye blink."

Osiris nodded. This was true, but what else could it be? "You don't think what Obelisk said could be true do you... about one of those that was lost...."

"That they went mad and are trying to get revenge on the living? Its a possibility."

"Many died that day."

"Your speaking of Isis, aren't you."

"Don't speak that name." He snapped.

Osiris nodded. "We all lost some one, you must... let someone help you. It's not fair for you to live like this. It's been 5 thousand years.."

"Indeed. And it will be another five until I care about anything again." He said evenly. Let the two of them think he had lost some great love, it was better then what the truth was.

"Of course, Ra." the other God said softly. "Darsh is waiting for your say to go to the other world. We have the spells ready, we only need you to help hold the door open."

"Of course. Tell me where he is at and where he is to go and I will open the door."

"He will appear where ever his card is in the other realm, now he is.. in.." Osiris's face dropped, "Obelisk's bed chambers.., to rest, sir."

"Resting?" He asked his eyes going very cold.

Osiris opened his mouth to answer but found that an angry Ra was a scary Ra. "I don't know, sir. That is just what Obelisk told me..."

"Hmph. Isn't sleeping around what caused his problems to begin with? I swear if he screwed Obelisk as well I won't allow him death I will tear his magic out and give him to the Summoned Skull as a pet!" He spat.

Osiris winced, "I'm sure he is just resting, Ra. I mean sex with Obelisk would wear him out to much..." Then his face went red. "Or so I've heard because I've never..." He shook his head.

"Mmmmm-Hmmmm." He said lifting an eyebrow at the other god.

Osiris tried a sweet innocent smile, but it came out a little nervous. "Anyways," He said clearing his throat. "We really should get a going with this," He said, running his hand trough his read hair, and turned to leave.

Ra got up and headed to wards the door stopping at Osiris's side.

"I don't care one bit about your sex life as long as you don't shirk your duties." He told him. Then tugged on his red hair. "Let's go."

"Owww!" Osiris streaked, grabbing his hair to protect if from further abuse. "Why do people always pull my hair?" He whined ungodly like and frowned at his blond counterpart.

"Cause its pretty and they are jealous, except for me of course, I do it cause I like to pick on you."

Osiris's face turned as red as his hair and he pulled a strand of Ra's long blond hair. and when Ra turned to look at him, he surged. "I'm jealous..." he said then walked ahead of him.

Ra smiled a bit then headed out to meet Obelisk and Darsh.

Yugi sighed as he desperately searched for something, anything, to eat. He threw aside a bag of potato chips after he decided that he didn't want salt, looked at some individually wrapped crumb cakes, they were to sweet, glared at some celery. To healthy, picked up then put back the bread. He just couldn't eat another sandwich if his life depended on it.

"Yami!!!!!!" He yelled. "We need to go grocery shopping!!!"

Yami, who was in the bedroom they shared frowned as he threw a pile of clothes back on the floor, not finding what he was looking for. "But I went yesterday. Remember. You got mad at me because I forgot the peanut butter and I had to go back in the store..."

"Yeah, well, you didn't get anything good!" Yugi protested putting the peanut butter back on the shelf. Too pea nutty.

Yami sighed exasperated. "You're the one that made the list. I got everything on the list plus about 20 things you forgot!" He said looking on the shelf next to their bed. "Are you sure you don't have a clue where the cards are?"

Yugi shook his head, and closed the freezer. No, he wanted something hot. "Well, I forgot about 20 other things and you were the last one to have them."

Yami shook his head, even though Yugi couldn't see him. "No," he said to himself, "You dueled Joey last night. You had them last."

"What was that Yami?"

"Nothing!"

Yugi shrugged and pulled out some pancake mix. Who cared if it was 8 pm? He was hungry.

He pulled out the milk, turned around and dropped it.

Yugi stared at the tall figure that had some how found his way into his kitchen in shock.

Smiling the Dark Magician stood there waiting patiently for a time that he could speak, seeing the young was went suddenly quiet he figured it was the best time as any.

"Master Yugi, is The Pharaoh Yami in? And if so may I speak with him?"

Darsh couldn't help but smile. Yugi, in the flesh, Dante was going to be so jealous that he hadn't been able to come along.

Yugi blinked in shock again a few times, opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a squeak so his mouth snapped shut.

"I'm seeing things again, aren't I?"

Darsh smiled then shook his head.

"Nope. I had Ra, Osiris, and Obelisk open a door so that I could come to talk with Yami."

As if Yugi didn't believe him he walked over and poked his chest, but seeing as it was solid he patted it with his palm in a soothing way. "You're awfully hard for a figment of my imagination."

The wording made him grin.

"Dante is more so." The Magician said under his breath, "So how do I prove I'm not lying?"

Again Yugi tried to say something, but nothing came, so he moved to leave the room. He paused just outside the door. "Yami!!!!!!! The Dark magician is in our kitchen..."

"Ah ha!" Came a yell and a couple of dull thuds that made Yugi wince. "I knew you had the deck last!" He said coming down the hallway.

Yugi glanced at the 'card' and back to Yami. "No.. I mean the REAL Dark Magician...."

Yami blinked at him. "Did you take too much night quill again?"

Darsh smiled.

"So he is still an airhead aside from dueling." He asked as he tapped Yugi on the shoulder and pointed to the deck that was sitting on the fridge with a can of half drank pop sitting next to it.

Yugi nodded and grabbed Yami's cheeks to turn his head so that the Dark Magician was in his line of sight. "Not unless you've been taking it too. But unlike the last time, the Dark Magician isn't dancing in a bright orange too-to."

Yami blink. "Oh..."

"An orange WHAT?"

Yugi's face faltered. "You know. A little ballerina outfit. You were very graceful." he complemented.

Darsh starred at him then sighed shaking his head.

"No thanks my robes are fine." He said then blinked. "No, no, no. That's not why I'm here. I came for Yami, I need him."

Yugi blinked a couple of time before turning to Yami. "You're cheating on me with a figment of my imagination?" He said in an accusing tone.

"Not that I know of." He said.

Yugi nodded, excepting the answer before he thought of something else. "WAIT! If you see him too, then maybe he isn't a figment of my imagination!"

Darsh nodded.

"Ok, now that you're starting to get it I need to steal Yami from you for awhile."

"He's a figment of YOUR imagination," Yugi said as if Darsh hadn't even spoken.

"Yup. I've decided to leave you for a card Yugi." Yami said with an exasperated sigh.

Yugi, for a moment looked like he was going to cry, or scream, or something, but it soon changed to a delightful smile and he looked at Darsh, then Yami. "Can I join?! Or even hold the video camera?!"

Yami seemed to be considering it.

"Look, you two, if I don't take Yami it could mean the end of my world!"

This time Yugi didn't look outraged. "You're dumping him after just getting together with him. How could you, Yami?"

Yami just blinked and turned back to Darsh. "Ignore him. He took to much night quill again. He reached over and garbed a random spoon. "Here Yugi, go play."

Yugi looked delighted at his shiny gift and he suddenly turned to give Yami a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much." The he turned and hugged Darsh. "I love you both too, so much." And with a skip Yugi was gone to play with his spoon.

Darsh blinked.

"Is he ok?"

Yami shrugged. "He'll be fine after the hang over tomorrow. He'll swear to never touch the stuff again. But.. He always does. Once I tried to replace it with Day quill. He wound up keeping me awake for 24 hours. " He shook his head. "Anyway, what was it that you needed?"

"I told you if I don't take you my world ends hopefully young Master Yugi would be fine alone. Come on." He said holding out his hand for Yami.

"Wait. I can't just leave. Tell me what's going on. Besides, I can't exist without Yugi or my puzzle for very long."

"The world you created for us is falling apart, so many of us are in danger and we need you to come back and show us how to fix the barrier." He said then sighed. "Yugi can't go it's to dangerous for him."

Yami sighed and shook his head sadly. "I wish I would help you, but I can't."

"What!"

The Pharaoh ran a hand through his hair. "I mean. This barrier.. I have no clue how it got put up."

"But... you have to remember! If you don't everyone, Cadeyrn, Kenji, Dante, my sister... everyone will die!" He cried.

"I can't!" Yami said loudly, "My memories were taken from me and sealed away."

Darsh starred at him for a long silent moment. Then he looked away.

"Then we are doomed. I guess I'd better go back and tell everyone. Thanks anyway." He said and turned to head back to where the gate home was.

"Wait!" Yami said, grabbing his arm. "There may be someone who remembers enough to put us on the right path." He winced at even thinking about asking him. "I can't remember anything, but one of the other's that was sealed away remembers almost everything. He maybe able to help you."

"Who is that?"

"The soul stealer..." Yami said darkly, a scowl on his face. "The tomb robber that was put in the ring."

"Bakura? Fine. We are desperate enough to ask anyone for help." He said then sighed. "Then this is goodbye."

"Your aren't going to just approach him with this are you?" Yami asked incredulously

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Well, not that. Bakura is evil and that's all there is to it. He'd seal your soul into an apple and eat it without to much thought to it."

"I have no soul for him to steal."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Trust me on this." He said moving to the phone that hung on the wall. "Let me deal with Bakura." Yami pressed memory 2. "Or let the only person that can deal with him.

"WHERE do you want me to go?" Bakura yelled as Ryou, who was standing his ground... several feet back.

"Yugi's place. Just trust me on this.."

"WHY!?"

"Its a surprise!" Ryou smiled brilliantly.

Bakura blinked. "For me at Yugi-brat's house?.. uhhh no. Not unless I find both of their internal organs decorating the walls with their intestines spelling out, 'Thank Obelisk their dead!'"

Ryou looked over to Merik and Malik for help, but they hated Yugi and Yami just as much so he doubted he would get any.

"Thanks but I was planning on gouging my eyes out today." Malik said and Merik starred at him with a look of 'fuck off'

Ryou pouted cutely and looked at the blonds with his own sweet 'plllllleeeeeeaaasssseeeeeeee, for me?' face. They were the one's most likely to give in, after all Bakura was immune to it and could pull a mean one off himself when he needed to.

Malik starred at him for a moment then sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't kill us." He muttered.

Merik lifted an eyebrow.

"You're asking for it brat."

"Shut up Merik!" He spat.

"Shut up Malik!!" He spat back at him.

"Oh.. how mature..." Ryou groaned and walked over to Malik to put a sweet head on his shoulder. "I guess just me and Malik are going." he said dejectedly. and grabbed his hand to lead him out the door. "Maybe we can stop in a random ally on the way there and screw our brains out..." he said wistfully.

Merik glared after them.

"Bakura beat your bitch!"

Bakura blinked at him. "I'm tempted...."

Merik sighed.

"So what are gonna do? Let them go play with Yugi?"

"HELL NO!" Bakura yelled and grabbed Merik's arm. "If they are really having sex in a public place, I'll be damned if we don't get to join."

Merik grinned then grabbed Bakura by his long white hair and pulled him over for a hard kiss.

"I'd like that. But would prefer to know what Yugi is up too."


End file.
